doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dulce Guerrero
México |estado = activa }} Dulce Guerrero es una actriz mexicana de teatro, doblaje y locutora, mejor conocida por dar voces a actrices como Nicole Kidman, Jennifer Connelly, Halle Berry y Cameron Diaz, además es una de las más importantes defensoras del doblaje mexicano. thumb|250px|right Biografía Dulce Guerrero tiene amplia experiencia en locución y actuación, en especialidades como doblaje, teatro, radio radionovelas, etc. y la hemos escuchado en las que ha dado voz y vida a princesas y personajes consentidos de niños y adultos en películas de dibujos animados que han hecho historia. Premiada por la "Asociación Rafael Banquells", otorgándole el premio "Bravo" 2003 como mejor actriz por su interpretación de Alicia Nash en "Una Mente Brillante". Reconocida también por dar voz a reconocidas actrices. Su trabajo en locución comercial puede ser identificado también en comerciales de marcas líderes en el mercado Filmografía Películas Cameron Diaz * Los Ángeles de Charlie - Natalie Cook (2000) * Secretos - Faith (2001) * La cosa más dulce - Christina Walters (2002) * Pandillas de Nueva York - Jenny Eveardan (2002) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Natalie Cook (2003) * El descanso - Amanda Woods (2006) * Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Joy McNally (2008) * La caja - Norma Lewis (2009) * La decisión más difícil - Sara Fitzgerald (2009) * Encuentro explosivo - June Havens (2010) Charlize Theron * Monster - Aillen Wuornos * En el valle de Elah - Det. Emily Sanders * North Country - Josey Aimes * Días de pasión (Head in the clouds) - Gilda Bessé (2004) * Doble traición (Reindeer Games) - Ashley Mercer (2000) * Las reglas de la vida (The cider house rules) - Candy Kendall (1999) * Joe (Mighty Joe Young) - Jill Young (1998) Nicole Kidman * Batman Forever - Chase Meridian (1995) * Retrato de una dama (The Portrait of a Lady) - Isabel Archer (1996) * Ojos bien cerrados - Alice Harford (1999) * Las mujeres perfectas - Joanna Eberhart (2004) * Hechizada - Isabel Bigelow/Samantha (2005) * Retrato de una pasión - Diane Arbus(2006) * Margot at the Wedding - Margot(2007) * Invasores - Carol Benell (2007) Halle Berry * X-Men 2 - Aurora Monroe/Storm (2003) * X-Men 3 - Aurora Monroe/Storm (2006) * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado - Ginger Knowles (2001) * Seduciendo a un extraño - Rowana Price (2007) * Cosas que perdimos en el fuego - Audrey Burke (2007) * Introducing Dorothy Dandridge - Dorothy Dandridge (1999) Jennifer Connelly * Diamante de sangre - Maddy Bowen (2006) * Hulk - Betty Ross (2003) * Una mente brillante - Alicia Nash (2001) * La casa de arena y niebla - Kathy Nicolo (2003) * El día que la Tierra se detuvo - Helen Benson (2008) [[Jennifer Aniston|'Jennifer Aniston']] * Marley y yo - Jenny Grogan * Dicen por ahí... - Sarah Huttinger (2005) * Amigos con dinero - Olivia * A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy * El retrato perfecto - Kate Mosley (1997) [[Embeth Davidtz|'Embeth Davidtz']] * La lista de Schindler - Helen Hirsch * El hombre bicentenario - Amanda Martin/Portia Charney * 13 fantasmas- Kalina Oretzia * Junebug - Madeleine [[Hilary Swank|'Hilary Swank']] *Noches blancas - Ellie Burr (2001) *Prueba de fe - Katherine Winter (2007) *Posdata: Te amo - Holly (2007) *Escritores de la libertad - Erin Gruwell (2007) [[Gwyneth Paltrow|'Gwyneth Paltrow']] * Sydney - Clementine (1996) * Grandes esperanzas - Estella (1998) * Un vuelco del corazón - Abby Janello (2000) * Recortes de mi vida - Hope Finch (2006) [[Liv Tyler|'Liv Tyler']] *Padre soltero - Maya *Armaggedon - Grace Stamper *La esperanza vive en mí - Angela Oakhurst *Cookie's Fortune - Meg Ryan *Joe versus the Volcano - DeDe/Angelica Graynamore/Patricia Graynamore (1990) *Beso francés - Kate (1995) *Todo sobre las mujeres - Mary Haines (2008) Carmen Electra * The mating habits of the earthbound human - La hembra(Dvid Thorn) (1999) * Starsky y Hutch (película) - Staci(2004) * Más barato por docena 2 - Sarina Murtaugh (2005) Kate Beckinsale *Hotel sin salida - Amy Fox (2006) *Terror en la Antártida - Carrie Stetko(2009) Lori Anne Alter * The Cheetah Girls - Juanita Simmons (2003) * The Cheetah Girls 2 - Juanita Simmons (2006) [[Michelle Rodriguez|'Michelle Rodriguez']] * S.W.A.T. - Chris Sanchez (2008) * Avatar - Trudy Chacon (2009) Leslie Bibb * Iron Man (película) - Christine Everhart (2008) * Iron Man 2 - Christine Everhart (2010) Kate Winslet * Hamlet (1996) - Ofelia (1996) * Todos los hombres del rey - Anne Stanton (2006) Michelle Pfeiffer * Batman regresa - Gatúbela/Selina Kyle (1992) * En lo profundo del océano - Beth Cappadora(1999) Elizabeth Perkins * Milagro en la calle 34 - Dorey Walker (1994) * Locos en Alabama - Joan Blake (1999) Kelly Preston * El gato - Joan (2003) * Papás a la fuerza - Vicki Greer (2009) Maria Bello *Flicka - Nell McLaughlin (2006) *Las torres gemelas - Donna McLoughlin (2006) Parker Posey *The house of yes - "Jackie-O" Pascal (1997) *Clockwatchers - Margaret Burre (1997) [[Shannon Elizabeth|'Shannon Elizabeth']] *Scary Movie - Buffy Gilmore (2000) *Jay y el silensioso Bob - Justice (2001) [[Missi Pyle|'Missi Pyle']] *Pelotas en juego - Fran (2006) *Golpe de suerte (Just my luck) - Peggy Braden (2006) Otros * Miley Cyrus: Breakout en Vivo desde Berlín - Vocalista * Hora de terror - Sra. Keller * Super Mario Bros - Daisy * Línea mortal - Terry (Deborah Thompson Duda) (1990) * Chaplin - Minnie (1992) * La muerte le sienta bien - Helen Sharp (Goldie Hawn) (1992) * Los Beverly Ricos - Laura Jackson/Lorette (Lea Thompson) (1993) * Una pareja de idiotas - J.P. Shay (Karen Duffy) (1994) * Mortal Kombat - Sonya Blade (Bridgette Wilson) (1995) * Nueve meses - Lili (Mia Cottet) (1995) * Un paseo por las nubes - Victoria Aragón (Aitana Sánchez-Gijón) (1995) * Un día muy especial - Liza (Rachel York) (1996) * Mi pobre angelito 3 - Karen Pruitt (Haviland Morris) (1997) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar - April (Vicki Lewis) (1997) * ¿Conoces a Joe Black? - Susan Parrish (Claire Forlani) (1998) * Gigoló por accidente - Kate (Arija Bareikis) (1999) * Stuart Little - Camille Stout (Jennifer Tilly) * Blanco y negro (película) - Sam Donager (Brooke Shields) (1999) * La otra hermana - Caroline Tate (Poppy Montgomery) (1999) * El hombre sin sombra - Linda McKay (Elisabeth Shue) (2000) * El patriota - Charlotte Selton (Joely Richardson) (2000) * ¿Qué más podría pasar? - Tracey Kimberly (Sascha Knopf) (2001) * Blow - Barbara Buckley (Franka Potente) (2001) * Día de entrenamiento - Lisa Hoyt (Charlotte Ayanna) (2001) * Dr. Dolittle 2 - Eva (Lisa Kudrow) (2001) * Mini Espías - Srita Gradenko (Teri Hatcher) (2001) * Hasta el cuello - Nina (Sofía Vergara) (2002) * Sumergidos - Claire Page (Olivia Williams) (2002) * Todo al descubierto - Linda Sharp (Mary McCormack) (2002) * Cazador de sueños - Trish (Ingrid Kavelaars) (2003) * Scary Movie 3 - Becca (Pamela Anderson) (2003) * Matrix revoluciones - Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) (2003) * La aldea - Ivy (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2004) * White Chicks - Karen Vandergeld (Brittany Daniel) (2004) * Yo, robot - Susan Calvin (Bridget Moynahan) (2004) * Niñera a prueba de balas - Julie Plummer (Faith Ford) (2005) * Aquamarine - Ginny Rogers (Claudia Karvan) (2006) * La Pantera Rosa - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2006) * Bajos instintos 2 - Denisse Glass (Indira Varna) (2006) * La casa del lago - Kate Forster (Sandra Bullock) (2006) * La casa en la montaña embrujada - Sarah (Ali Larter) (2006) * Sol naciente - Jingo Asakuma (Tia Carrere) (2006) * Ultravioleta - Violet (Milla Jovovich) (2006) * Alvin y las ardillas - Reportera de Television * Arthur y los Minimoys - Mamá de Arthur(Penny Balfour) (2006) * El hombre del año - Eleanor Green (Laura Linney) (2006) * Vacancy - Amy Fox (Kate Beckinsale) (2007) * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet - Sra. Lovett (Helena Bonham Carter) (2008) * Guerra de Novias - Chica ebria (2009) * Rápidos y furiosos - Agente Sophie Trihn (Liza Lapira) (2009) * Alvin y las ardillas 2 - Eleanor * Día de los enamorados - Kara Monaham (Jessica Biel) (2010) * Furia de Titanes (2010) - Ío (Gemma Arterton) (2010) * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo - Perséfone (Rosario Dawson) (2010) Series de TV Pamela Anderson * Baywatch - C.J. Parker * V.I.P. - Vallery Irons * La Niñera - Heather Biblow Otros * Cortes y puntadas - Gina Russo * Mellizas y Rivales - Sarah * Unidad Especial - Kate Benson * Mi Loco Deber - Connie * Strong Medicine - Charlotte * Academia de Modelos - Linda * Ladrones - Rita * Fastlane - Jay * L.A. Heat - Jody * Nuestra generación - Emily * Sunset Beach - Paula Stevens * Paso a paso - Chica en baile, mamá de amigo de Lilly Foster-Lambert * Mejorando la casa - Heidi * Spin City - Ashley Schaffer (Carla Gugino) (1996-2002) * Will & Grace - Val * La Niñera - Heather Biblow * Alias- Anna Espinosa (Gina Torres) (2001-2006) * Las Vegas - Nessa Holt * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Efinia / Ephiny * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias Peliculas Animadas Cameron Diaz *Shrek - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 2 - Princesa Fiona *Shrek Tercero - Princesa Fiona *Shrek para siempre - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 3-D - Princesa Fiona *Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad - Princesa Fiona Jodi Benson *Toy Story 2 - Guía Barbie *José, el rey de los sueños - Asenath *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Reina Jada Pinkett-Smith *Madagascar - Gloria *Madagascar 2 - Gloria *Feliz Madagascar - Gloria Michelle Pfeiffer *El Príncipe de Egipto - Séfora *Simbad la leyenda de los siete mares - Eris Angelina Jolie *El espanta tiburones - Lola *Beowulf - Madre de Grendel Otros *Anastasia - Anastasia *Happy Feet - Norman Jean *Bichos,una aventura en miniatura - Gypsy *El Cascanueces - Marie *Stuart Little 3 - Bestia *La era de hielo - Rachel *Titan A.E. - Madre Drej *La Dama y el Vagabundo - Reina (doblaje de 1997) *Robots - Loretta *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Dra. Mary Lou Larue *Vecinos Invasores - Janis *Dinosaurio - Voces adicionales Anime * Naruto - Tsunade * Cowboy Bebop - Julia * Sakura Card Captors - Kaho Misuki * Those Who Hunt Elves: Cazadores de duendes - Airi * Bakugan - Marucho * Pokémon - Sabrina * Bleach - Isane Kotetsu Series Animadas * Gárgolas - Eliza Maza * X-Men - Calisto * Hércules - Terpsicore * Daria - Sandy / Val * Los Simpson - Entrenadora de animales / Linda Rondstat / Brooke Shields * Marcelino, pan y vino - Sombra * Las Aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret * Momias Aqui - Mamá de Presley * Ren & Stimpy - Voz en casa del próximo martes * Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Donna Biebe Telenovelas Brasileñas Patricia Pillar * La Favorita - Flora Pereira da Silva Flávia Guimarães * Lazos de Familia - Ana Cissa Guimarães * El Clon - Clarice Cristina Fagundes * Mujeres apasionadas - Vilma Danielle Valente * Confesiones de adolescentes - Natalia (1994-1996) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Miranda Keyes Dirección de doblaje * Now and Then * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Crazy in Alabama * Taken * Tinseltown * Surviving Picasso Locución * Froot Loops * HP * Sport City * FLANAX * Fábricas de Francia * Call Center de Liverpool Premios Enlaces Externos *Sitio oficial de Dulce Guerrero Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje